


To be so lucky.

by Andriitu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie al rescate, Community: hp_getlucky, Coqueteo, Cute, Fiesta, Final Feliz, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Party, Party Fic, St. Patrick's Day, bold neville, lucky-Freeform, sacarle celos a un ex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andriitu/pseuds/Andriitu
Summary: Cuando intentar poner celoso a un ex no va según el plan, Charlie viene al rescate de Neville.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	To be so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To be so lucky.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194072) by [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter). 



> Hola! Mientras traducía "Draco forgets", decidí distraerme un poco y encontré este pequeño fic. Digthewriter me dio permiso de traducirlo, así que aquí está.
> 
> Nota:  
> "Get lucky" significa conocer a alguien con quien puedas tener una relación sexual o romántica. En Perú, a eso le decimos "se le hizo" en el sentido de "se le hizo el milagro" de encontrar a alguien. ¿Cómo lo llaman en otros países de habla hispana?
> 
> Prompt: _Luego de un baile, a Neville se le hace_.

No era típico de él sacarle celos a un exnovio, pero Neville lo estaba haciendo de todos modos. _¡Es la última vez que le hago caso a un Slytherin!_ , pensó. Aun así, ahí estaba él bailando con Ginny Weasley, una de sus mejores amigas.

«¿Te puedes calmar?», dijo Ginny, casi dándole un pisotón.

«¡Estoy calmado!», le espetó él. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió como si él hubiera dicho algo increíblemente brillante.

Supuso que era bueno que ella _también_ lo estuviera usando para sacarle celos a una ex ‘algo por el estilo’. Su ex ‘algo por el estilo’, a quien ellos llamaban Pansy Parkinson, también era una Slytherin. Neville pensó que, si esto iba a funcionarle a alguien, sería a Ginny.

Aunque ambos se hayan declarado bisexuales, Neville estaba seguro que sus experimentos con chicas eran solo eso: experimentos. Una vez que empezó a coger con hombres, supo que no había marcha atrás.

Esta era la primera vez que Ginny salía de casa; la habían invitado a la «Fiesta del baile de la suerte» que Dean y Seamus hacían cada año por el Día de San Patricio. Sabía que Pansy estaría ahí porque Pansy iba a donde quiera que Draco fuera y Draco iba a todos lados con Harry. A Neville le sorprendía que aún no vivieran juntos —dado que no se separaban nunca.

Pansy vivía con Draco en la casa de los padres de este. Harry se mudó a un pequeño apartamento en Londres Muggle luego de vender la casa de su padrino y donar todo el dinero a organizaciones de caridad dirigidas a reconstruir el mundo mágico.

«Y bueno, ¿por qué terminaron?», preguntó Neville mientras trataba de no mirar a Sean, que había entrado a la habitación. Sean era a quien Neville trataba de evitar. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y Neville se calló inmediatamente. «No importa. Ríete de nuevo. Finge que soy _tan listo_.»

Ginny rió suavemente por lo bajo, como si Neville fuera patético, y él negó con la cabeza. «Gracias, amiga, pero no me refería a eso.»

«Oh, vamos», dijo ella luego de parar de bailar con él, y tomó su cara entre las manos. «Yo no... No eres tú...»

«Ginny, putamadre, te juró por Merlín que si dices—»

Entonces, ella rió y el cuerpo completo de Neville se relajó. Ella sonrió y se apoyó en él. Empezaron a moverse lentamente de nuevo. «Sean está aquí», murmuró con la cara enterrada en el cabello de ella.

«¿Sí? ¿Está mirando?» 

«No lo sé. ¿Ella está mirando?»

Hubo una pausa. Ninguno dijo nada por un largo tiempo.

«Terminamos porque ella no quiere mudarse conmigo. No quiere mudarse de la Mansión Malfoy.» Hizo una pausa; Neville le dio tiempo. Ella diría más eventualmente; lo sabía. «No que estuviéramos juntas oficialmente, ni nada. Yo solo... me cuesta ir ahí, incluso si los padres de Draco ya no viven ahí. Harry casi nunca está en la mansión y es difícil hablar de esto con Ron y Hermione...»

«Sí... me imagino que lo es.»

Continuaron bailando lento y Neville siguió sosteniendo a Ginny firmemente. Tenía miedo de que ella empezara a llorar —lo dudaba, pero cosas aún más extrañas habían sucedido. Como, por ejemplo, que Neville saliera con el primo de Seamus, quien terminó siéndole infiel, y que Neville se sintiera un completo idiota por eso. Todas las señales estaban ahí, pero Neville eligió no verlas.

«Necesito un poco de aire», dijo Ginny dando un paso atrás. «¿Estarás bien?»

«Claro que sí, Ginny. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo o necesitas espacio?» 

«Quisiera estar sola, si no hay problema. No quiero que mis amigos me vean...»

«Está bien, pero iré a buscarte si no me encuentras en el bar en 10 minutos.» 

«Te lo prometo.»

Neville sonrió y le besó la frente. «Te tomaré la palabra, Weasley.» Ella soltó una risita y se fue mientras Neville iba en dirección opuesta hacia el baño.

*-*

«Hola...»

Neville levantó la mirada del trago que estaba tratando de no tomar tan rápido mientras esperaba a Ginny parado junto al bar.

«¡Hola!», dijo, emocionado y sorprendido. Era la última persona que esperaba encontrar en esta fiesta. «¿Cómo estás, Charlie?»

Charlie Weasley, con su cabello atado en un moño suelto, las mangas de su suéter verde remangadas y mostrando sus antebrazos, hizo que a Neville se le secara la garganta. Neville notó inmediatamente un nuevo tatuaje que se sumaba a la manga de tatuajes cada vez más grande de Charlie.

«Estoy bien», asintió Charlie mirando hacia la pista de baile. «Te veías bien ahí. Con mi hermana.»

«Ah, ¿sí?», dijo Neville con una risa nerviosa, sintiéndose tonto. No estaba totalmente seguro de por qué, pero _nunca_ sabía que decir en ningún tipo de conversación con Charlie. «Se supone que tengo que ver a Ginny para otro baile. Me lo prometió.» _¿Por qué le estás diciendo esto?_ , se quejó Neville por dentro.

«Me parece que es un poco tarde para eso—», dijo Charlie, inclinando la cabeza y haciendo un gesto hacia la pista de baile, donde Ginny estaba en los brazos de Pansy.

«Oh, veo que se reconciliaron, entonces. No les tomó mucho tiempo», dijo Neville y esperó no sonar tan decepcionado como estaba. Se suponía de Ginny era su _cita_ , a falta de una mejor palabra. Se suponía que ella estaba ahí para poner celoso a Sean. «Ahora, ¿ _qué_ iba a hacer?»

«¿Ella te gusta—?»

«¿Qué? ¡No! No. Noooo...» Obviamente, Neville no podía parar. «Para nada. O sea, para nada. _No_ »

«¿Estás seguro?», dijo Charlie riendo por lo bajo, y eso le recordó tanto a Ginny. Tenían una risa parecida, o al menos una manera parecida de reírse de Neville.

«Por supuesto. Es solo que...» Los ojos de Neville se posaron sobre Sean, que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Luego de un segundo, parecía que Sean iba a ir hacia Neville. «Oh, mierda.»

«¿Qué pasa?», preguntó Charlie sonando genuinamente preocupado. ¿Cómo es que solo eso aceleraba el corazón de Neville? — _tendré que recordar eso para analizarlo luego_.

«Mi ex viene hacia acá. Por eso es que nosotros estábamos —Ginny y yo— fue idea de Draco que... _Mierda_. Ya entré en pánico. Seguro ya te estás arrepintiendo de hablarme—»

«Bueno, está bien. Vamos a pensar...», dijo Charlie moviéndose para estar cara a cara con Neville, bloqueándole la vista entera de la habitación. «¿Quieres que se ponga celoso y luego te deje en paz o lo quieres de vuelta?»

«¡No lo quiero de vuelta!», se apresuró a susurrar Neville. «No, gracias.» Estaba tan cerca a Charlie y estaba mirando directamente a la vena que palpitaba en su cuello. ¿Por qué de pronto sentía el deseo de tocarla? Con su lengua. «Por Merlín...» Neville sentía la garganta apretada. No sabía por qué ya no podía respirar. Con la garganta seca, volteó a coger su bebida abandonada en el bar.

«¿Qué pasa?»

«Estás muy cerca...» Neville soltó.

A Charlie le causó gracia. «¿Disculpa? ¿Te molesta que —»

«No. _No_. Está bien. Dios, estoy repitiendo mucho esa palabra, ¿no?» Charlie bajó la cabeza y se rió por lo bajo. «Y _sí_ te estás burlando de mí», agregó Neville.

«Todo lo contrario, en realidad», dijo Charlie mirando a Neville a los ojos.

« _¿Neville?_ » Una voz suave interrumpió su conversación. Charlie se paró derecho, pero no se alejó de Neville.

«¿Sí?», respondió Neville, todavía mirando directo a Charlie —se sentía en trance y extrañamente obsesionado con lo que Charlie trataba de comunicarle.

«¿Podemos hablar?» 

«Sean...»

«Sí. Soy yo. ¿Puedo hablar conti—» 

«Estamos ocupados», interrumpió Charlie.

«Disculpa, ¿tú quién eres?», preguntó Sean y Charlie frunció el ceño antes de voltear a ver a Sean; Neville aún estaba detrás de él. Como si Charlie estuviera escudándolo.

«No te importa», dijo Charlie. «Sé que eres el primo de Seamus, así que, por respeto a los amigos de mi hermano, no diré nada más, pero te prohíbo que le hables a Neville. ¿Entendiste?»

«¿Eso es lo que quieres, Neville?»

Mientas Charlie hablaba con Sean, quien tragó de forma audible, los ojos Neville pasaron por la espalda de Charlie y eventualmente se posaron sobre su trasero. Esos jeans con el suéter verde se le veían bien. 

«Uh-huh», dijo Neville y agregó, «Vete, Sean. Estoy ocupado.» Neville no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor, pero sabía que no quería apartar la mirada de Charlie. No quería perder el calor del cuerpo de Charlie junto al suyo. Quería más de Charlie y definitivamente menos de Sean.

Luego de un momento, Charlie volteó hacia Neville con una ceja levantada. La mirada de Neville paseó por el frente del cuerpo de Charlie hasta que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

«Uh... hola.» Neville le dio una pequeña sonrisa. 

«¿Estás ocupado?»

Neville se mordió el labio inferior. Se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. «Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Mi príncipe azul tiene un buen trasero.»

El cuerpo entero de Charlie vibró al reírse y Neville pudo sentir la energía entre ellos. Se sintió extrañamente orgulloso. Sabía que no cualquiera podía lograr que Charlie se riera así.

«Pero, en serio. Gracias por eso. Tenía miedo de venir a esta fiesta porque no quería enfrentar solo a Sean y me hiciste un gran favor al echarlo.»

«¿Por qué estabas nervioso?»

Neville se encogió de hombros otra vez. Mientras hablaba, notó que Charlie casi había cortado toda la distancia entre ellos. «Tuvimos un pequeño amorío. Estuvo bien —no digo que estaba loco por él, pero creo que en vez de hablarme del por qué lo nuestro no estaba funcionando para él— terminó engañándome. Y sí, al inicio me dolió, pero como dije —hubiera estado de acuerdo con terminar lo nuestro. Es solo que... No sé...»

«A nadie le gusta que lo engañen», concordó Charlie. «Obviamente es un puto imbécil si no puede ver que lo que tenía contigo era bueno.»

«¿Lo era? No estaba funcionando—»

«Entonces debió portarse como un adulto y decir algo. No dejar que su pito dictara sus acciones.»

«Um... ¿Charlie?», dijo Neville mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás debido a cuán cerca de él estaba Charlie. Los ojos de Neville estaban de regreso en su punto favorito: la vena en el cuello de Charlie y, esta vez, no se detuvo de trazarla con el dedo.

«¿Sí?», dijo Charlie tragando saliva y Neville puso presión sobre la vena. 

«¿Crees que podamos salir de aquí?»

«Y...»

«¿E ir a algún lugar más privado?»

«¿Privado?» La voz de Charlie estaba grave y ronca y sonaba divertida. Como si le diera placer poner nervioso a Neville.

«¿Qué _tan_ lejos está Rumanía, de todas formas?», preguntó Neville; Charlie se presionó contra él. «O mi apartamento —está relativamente más cerca.»

«¿Cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo, Neville?»

Neville levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de Charlie. Mordió la parte interior de su mejilla y dijo «Que se me haga.» Luego, se estiró para besar suavemente los labios de Charlie. Para su alivio, Charlie correspondió al beso.

A Neville definitivamente se le iba a hacer luego de este baile. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de autora:  
> Gracias a maplebreeze por ser mi beta.


End file.
